


He's Got a Type, and It's Mischief

by ash_mcj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where Kate and Derek had never met, Alpha Derek Hale, Clubbing, Derek Hale Calls Stiles Stilinski Mischief, Derek Hale Calls Stiles Stilinski Pet Names, Derek Hale Hates Clubs, Flirting, Fluff, Kate flirts with Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: “So...broody type, huh?” Kate prompted, shifting herself closer to him and reaching over to place her hand on his thigh suggestively. “I can get behind that. Or actually, I can get under that. Especially when they look like you.”Derek hated clubs. He really, really did.“You’re not my type,” He told her as he brushed her hand off of his leg.Kate laughed as if she couldn’t even comprehend that he might think that. “Babe, I’m everyone’s type.”“Not mine.”“Bet you I could be,” She challenged.Derek downed the rest of the beer in his glass and wished for the thousandth time that he could get drunk. “Bet you couldn’t.”[or: Derek is waiting on Stiles at the club and Kate tries to shoot her shot. Too bad she's not his type.]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 562
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	He's Got a Type, and It's Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I had to get out of my system.
> 
> (This is an AU where Kate and Derek never met when Derek was younger - she's basically just a random chick in a club.)

Derek hated everything about clubs with a burning passion. Unfortunately, his betas and his mate didn’t feel the same way. Stiles still hadn’t shown up to his own birthday celebration and the betas had taken off into the horde of dancing bodies the second they arrived - which is why Derek was sitting by himself at the bar of some stupid club, trying his very hardest to block out the gratingly loud music and thick scent of sweat and hormones in the air.

He felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket and took it out to read the string of messages he was receiving.

> **_Mischief_ ** _: IM SORRY SOURWOLF - I got distracted_
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: im literally in the car right now_
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: dont let anyone steal you while im not there_
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: omg what are you wearing??_
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: nevermind you’re ridiculously hot in everything_
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: ill just drive fast_

Stiles Stilinski, the only person who could convince Derek to come to a club - and he wasn’t even there. Derek shook his head and blew an amused breath out through his nose.

> **_Me_ ** _: No one’s going to steal me._
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: I’ll bring my bat, just in case_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: Drive safe - leave the bat in the Jeep._
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: youre lame_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: Cry about it, then get your ass here._
> 
> **_Mischief_ ** _: yes Alpha ;)_

Derek laughed and set his phone on the counter, just as someone took the seat next to him.

“Hey, Handsome,” A sultry voice greeted. "I'm Kate."

Derek looked over to find a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a wicked, almost predatory smile - like a cat stalking a mouse. He subtly took in her scent and his wolf inched towards the surface at the faint hints of wolfsbane clinging to her clothes. The smell wasn’t strong enough for her to currently have any in possession, but she definitely worked with it, at least.

_Danger. Hunter._

When Derek made no move to reply, she added, “I like fireball whiskey.”

“Good for you,” Derek replied stiffly.

She either knew that there was a pack here tonight, or she had no idea and just so happened to decide to flirt with the Alpha. Either way, Derek didn’t like it.

“So...broody type, huh?” Kate prompted, shifting herself closer to him and reaching over to place her hand on his thigh suggestively. “I can get behind that. Or actually, I can get _under_ that. Especially when they look like you.”

Derek hated clubs. He really, really did.

“You’re not my type,” He told her as he brushed her hand off of his leg.

Kate laughed as if she couldn’t even comprehend that he might think that. “Babe, I’m everyone’s type.”

“Not mine.”

“Bet you I could be,” She challenged.

Derek downed the rest of the beer in his glass and wished for the thousandth time that he could get drunk. “Bet you couldn’t.”

“What’s your type?”

Derek looked her over for a moment, before saying, “Brunet.”

“I am downstairs.” She smirked.

Derek raised his eyebrows, a little thrown off for a second by how forward she was. Did he fucking ask what she had downstairs? Definitely not.

His phone buzzed again against the counter top and he looked down at it.

> _**Mischief** : do I have to leave the bat in the car? _
> 
> _**Mischief** : how am I gonna fend off the thirsty bitches who want a piece of my wolf? _

Derek chuckled and added, “Bat-shit crazy.”

“Check.”

Derek stared at her exasperatedly for several long seconds, before holding up his hands to show roughly the size he knew Stiles’ dick was and said, “Packing nine inches.”

Understanding flickered across Kate’s face and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, as if him liking men was a major inconvenience to her life. He didn’t feel too sorry about it.

Suddenly Derek could hear a familiar heartbeat that always run just on the side of too fast, and he barely had time to catch the whiff of cinnamon and coffee, before Stiles was practically running into him. 

“I’m sorry, I was -” Stiles started, but was cut off when Derek looped an arm around his waist and fisted his other hand in his shirt as he pulled him down into a hard kiss that was probably a little too intense for public. The surprised squeak that Stiles let out quickly melted into a pleased moan into Derek’s mouth, and he relaxed into the embrace.

Kate scoffed from beside them and Derek pulled back to whisper, “Happy birthday, Pup,” against Stiles’ lips.

“Mmm, thanks,” Stiles hummed happily. “Now...are you dancing with me or do I have to go find one of the betas? You know Cora will dance with me to the right song. She’ll make me be in the front, but honestly, that's where I'm best. I’d argue that I’m the best front grinder in the pack.”

Derek needed to teach Stiles and the rest of their pack how _not_ to be so painfully obvious with werewolf terminology in front of random people, who could be hunters. The amount of times people must have heard them talking about betas, packs, and scenting - it was amazing that werewolves’ existence was still a secret at all.

Idiots - all of them.

“Fine,” Derek sighed.

Stiles beamed and tapped his own nose twice in a way that Derek knew meant, _‘Come find me’_ , and then slipped into the mass of people.

“You’re a wolf,” Kate deadpanned with a scowl.

"Have fun with your fireball," Derek said as he stood up, then made his way onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> A Teen Wolf recreation of that Shameless US Mickey/Sammi Alibi scene~
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are super appreciated :)


End file.
